


The Disease

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Series: Mas and Sheev's secret relationship. [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: I won't spoil anything, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: You'll see...
Relationships: Mas Amedda/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Mas and Sheev's secret relationship. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392472
Kudos: 4





	The Disease

That day was a disaster for the Vice Chancellor of the Galactic Republic.

Mas woke up with a strange itch in his genital and anal area. He frowned to the annoying feeling, but despite that, he dressed himself up, ready for his duty.

It was a Senate conference day. He was bored, but he had to attend. And the freaking itch was bothering him.

On his way to the Senate building, he met couple of senators.

"Greetings, Vice Chairman." Bail Organa waved his hand with a smile.

"Oh, Greetings, Senator Organa..." Mas answered with his nerveless voice.

"You seem... Sick? What is wrong?" The Alderaanian asked out of concern.

"No, it's nothing... I'm fine..."

"Oh, alright then, see you in the Senate. Oh, the Chancellor isn't attending today. He has some negotiations to make off-world."

To hearing that, Mas almost groaned in desperation. Not only he would have to control the whole situation himself, but he also wouldn't have the opportunity to see Him..."

He tried to control himself first, if we wanted to control the whole Senate.

As the conference started, everything was going worse and worse. The Senators were fighting about cloning again, his itch was slightly altered to more intense and he started feeling dizzy, and having a strong desire to... Hug people?... And the heat on his face was unbearable. He was all sweaty.

He tried to fight all of this. "Order!... Order..." He said and almost fainted.

Most of the eyes were fixed on him. He couldn't even flicker his tongue. Everyone noticed his _mulfunctions_.

"Senators... It is with great regret that I have to inform you... This conference can't continue, because... I don't feel well... And I cannot supervise your debates..." He eventually said, when he was on the verge of collapsing on the podium.

They all understood the situation and started leaving the building.

He also thought it would be a great idea to take a nap. It was probably gathered fatigue, he thought.

On his way to a taxi speeder, his mind drifted off to His Lord. He was already missing him so much. Strangely much. He just wanted to see him, feel him, do everything possible with him... This was all so sudden.

But at the same time, the Chancellor arrived. He was seen from afar, getting off his shuttle with his guards.

"My Lord!!" He shouted, and run to him.

"Eh?... Whoah, Amedda, what a rush you are on! Did anything happen?" Palpatine winced.

"No, My Lord... But, ehm, what are you doing now?" He murmured.

"Mas, are you drunk? I thought you had a conference today!" The man scolded him.

"No, My Lord, I'd never do that! I'm just, not very well today, I don't know!..."

"Oh, fine. Well, I'm going to my office now, I have some paperwork remaining. See you later." Sheev pat his shoulder and walked away.

"Yes... See you..." Mas said with disappointment. He just wanted to spend time with him. Well, more than any other time. He didn't know but he just wanted to glue himself on him. Was he being ridiculously clingy? He sure was. But he didn't know why. What was that weird bug that tortured him so much?

On the other hand, Palpatine had so much work, he didn't lose time to think about it. In the back of his head, he was worried too, but the priority was to work.

Until a door opened and interrupted him.

"Aargh, Mas, can't you wait until I'm free!? What is it again now?!"

"My Lord, I'm sorry..." He murmured. His words almost didn't sound like words at all. They were more like a low-pitched moan.

The Chagrian seemed really awful. He almost couldn't walk, his ankles were always tripping, like if there weren't bones attaching them with his feet. His face was sweaty and almost pink and he had a terrible expression on it. Palpatine was scared he would vomit on his expensive rug.

But that was not the matter. The zombie-like Vice Chairman overcame his difficulty to walk, and ran like a bolt towards the scared Chancellor, who tried to protect himself using his hands. He would use the Force, but he couldn't calculate his move for such a small cluster of time.

With a _zap_ and a _boom_ , Amedda was sitting on his lap.

"Ugh!" Sheev exclaimed in pain. "My poor legs, Amedda you _need_ to lose weight!"

But the Chagrian was ignoring him, unintentionally, because he was focusing on other things...

"Ah, My Lord, please, make love to me!" He shouted in his ear with desperation.

"What?! Not now, I have a load of work to do!" Sheev yelled.

"No! No, don't ignore me! I need you!" He whimpered and rocked his hips on the Chancellor's crotch.

"I won't say it again. Let go of me, Mas!"

"NO!" Mas disabled Palpatine from moving by locking his waist with his legs.

"Ah, I can't stand the burning!" He said sensually and ripped his clothes. He threw the torn fabric on the ground with mania and started undressing Sheev too, without his consent.

"No, wait, what the kriff are you doing, Mas!!?" He yelled in despair.

"Aaaaw, please, heal me, My Lord, it drives me crazy!! Aaaugh!" Mas' face formed an expression full of agony and his voice broke to desperate cries.

His neglected cock was throbbing and leaking unstoppably, and the itch really made him think that's he could die from it.

"Can't hold it anymore!..." He huffed and literally ripped Sheev's undergarments.

"Have you!- HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

"I want..." Mas murmured and stared at his partner's soft member.

"Aw, not good!" He squeaked and started frantically humping him.

"Mas, no, please... I'm not in the mood! You- you'll be punished!!"

"Ah, thank goodness then!!" He groaned while pacing faster.

This time, he really caught him off guard. Sheev hadn't thought a thing to avoid this mess. Whatever was bothering the Chagrian, it had for sure possessed his mind! It was all so unexpected. Well, there is a first time for everything, he thought.

"We have to make you hard soon, My Lord! Otherwise, I won't be cured!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?!... Ah!"

The friction actually worked on him. The arousal quickly reached Palpatine's organ and it was finally facing upwards.

"Aha!..." Mas sobbed and quickly sat on it. He rocked his hips so clumsily and with gluttony while roaring offensively. His eyes sparked with madness, and it was one of those few times that Sheev was actually scared. Or utterly confused, he didn't even have the time figure it.

And he even stopped talking, he just waited for him to finish. He was just so done with that situation of his second in command.

If this happened to anyone not familiar with Chagrians, they would have pissed their pants. A Chagrian face can be really intimidating. Their features are so rough, that a close up with those red eye whites, those black and blue teeth, and this black tongue, that was now particularly licking all over Sheev's face, would have made even the bravest person acquire phobias... Well, Palpatine, to be honest, likes that sharpness and roughness of his partner's face. Especially all these delicious grimaces he makes during sex...

"Ah, Amedda, I don't even know what you are up to... But, this is damn hot!" He growled and shut his eyes while clenching his teeth.

Mas' heart was racing, and his breath was short, but finally close to liberation from that damn itch. He gave all his strength to his hips and legs to quicken his movement on Palpatine's dick.

He was so close.

"Gaaaaah!" With that loud cry, he splattered his more than generous amount of cum all over Sheev, who closed his eyes to avoid it getting there.

Palpatine also came in him after all this hot mess.

Mas let out a long sigh. He felt so relieved after his release, and the itch was finally gone.

He hugged his partner, exhausted and let out a last relieved sob, before collapsing.

Sheev alarmed caught his unconscious body and unattached him from his cock.

He used the Force to tranfer him on a small couch and found a blanket to cover his naked, wet body.

He also tried to wear some if his undamaged clothes and when he seemed at least alright, he called a doctor to see Amedda.

"Don't worry, my dear... He is going to be here soon..." He said and compassionately stroked his head.

The automatic door was heard, and the doctor, specialist at Chagrian biology walked in. "Hello, Chancellor. So, you reported a... Strange case?"

"Yes, doctor, he attacked me... And then, he fainted. I gathered all my strength to place him on this couch." He used his concerned tone.

"That was very kind of you, but don't you think you could've damaged your waist?"

"No, no, haha. I'm fitter than you think!" Palpatine said with a delightful smirk.

"Well, if you say so..." The doctor said awkwardly and cleared his throat. "Let's see our patient now... Hmm."

The man examined Mas' peaceful face. He checked his temperature, and then, uncovered his fragile body.

The Chagrian doctor blushed. "I'm s- sorry, sir... I just haven't really seen any politician naked again..."

"Do your work, doctor." Sheev said with an encouraging tone, let's not say threatening...

"Of course, of course!" He gulped and continued examining. "Well, what were his, ehm, symptoms?"

"Great sexual desire and fatigue."

"Well, It appears to be a very common bug that affect Chagrian males. It causes a strong desire to engage in intercourse with their mate, I can give a medicine for that... Oh, wait a minute?!"

"Oh... Is that it?... Hm... I didn't know Amedda had a... Mate..." Sheev said with his teeth and crossed his arms.

"Bu- but, his hormones could never mistake that! This means... Ugh!"

Sheev grabbed his throat with both of his hands and squeezed hard.

"It seems you didn't receive the message doctor!!" He said calmly.

"Yes, yes.... Don't hurt me sir, I won't say anything, I promise! NO, I SWEAR! Please, let me down!"

Palpatine let him.

"Ah, thank you, sir!"

"I only keep you, because I don't know if you'll be useful again, but if any _news_ leak, I will know who did it... Mind that from now on, we'll be even closer, _doctor_! Oh! And the medicine, please."

"S- sir, yessir!!" The doctor handed a packet of pills to him, bowed nervously and ran away quickly before the Chancellor could change his mind.

"Idiot..." Sheev scoffed. For a brief moment he regretted that he didn't kill him with a lightning, but soon, his mind drifted again to Amedda.

_My poor boy... He's so in love with me... Poor and innocent..._

The fact that even his biological needs guide Mas to him actually excites him even more.

He smiled to the still sleeping Mas and stroked his face.

Then, he saw two confused eyelids flap and open to reveal two blue sapphires that looked innocently into Palpatine's calm face.

"Hello, Mas." He smiled.

"M- My Lord?... Oh... What happ-... Oh, yeah... The itch... It... Is gone... I'm so sorry for what happened..."

Sheev chuckled and caressed his Lethorn. "I don't mind it, my dear... I know it's not your fault..." He gave him an affectionate kiss on the lips.

"I called your doctor and he gave me these pills for you. You'll be fine soon... Rest now, I will close the office for today..."

"Thank you so much... I love you..." He whispered.

"What?" Sheev turned.

"N- nothing, nothing..." Mas tried not to smile...

_I hope you love me too..._


End file.
